When the Roses Bloom
by ChromeShadow
Summary: Rogue has finally reached her potential in power, and Magneto as well as others would like nothing more than to use it.
1. Default Chapter

Transformation  
  
Summary: Just a Rogue fic I'm making up as I go along, combined with the X- men movie and cartoon. Basically Rogue is having trouble with her powers, but it might be for the better good for once.  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, except for a few I might make up along the way.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
"AAAAAaaaaaahhhhh!!!"  
  
"Rogue? Oh my God, Rogue!" Kitty stumbled out of bed and rushed over to the bed beside her roommate.  
  
*BAMF*  
  
The smell of brimstone lit the air and Kurt appeared in a great cloud of smoke.  
  
"What's all this screaming about?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, I woke up and she was just screaming and like, she wouldn't like, wouldn't stop!" Kitty said panicking.  
  
// Kitty? What's going on? //  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled in, followed by several other members of the Institute.  
  
"I don't know, she won't stop screaming!"  
  
Rogue jerked forward, her body shook involuntary and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. McCoy stepped forward gently but sternly moving Kitty aside as he checked Rogue's pulse.  
  
"I can already tell ya right now chuck that it ain't normal. Beating too fast, I can smell her fear, she's afraid of something'." Wolverine gruffly hissed.  
  
"We need to get her to the lab, now!" McCoy shouted, his bulky blue figure became horrifying for a moment.  
  
"Oh my God! She's bleeding!"  
  
Rogue's body had stopped shaking but her eyes were still rolled into the back of her head and a blood slowly trickled from her nose. McCoy's eyes widened as he leaned slowly forward to touch her forehead.  
  
"Don't interfere, this has to be done." Rogue's voice spoke, but it is was echoed by many voices. She was grabbing McCoy's wrist, the whites of her eyes seemed to star at him as she smiled insanely and threw him back with a wave of her hand.  
  
"Rogue what has happened?" Xavier asked.  
  
Rogue tilted her head to the side, tilting herself up on her elbows.  
  
"It is for our safety Xavier. If we do not evolve, become one and adapt, we shall die, death is not what we wish. It will be better this way." And with that, Rogue fell back down onto the bed, the crimson blood slowly streaming down her nose. 


	2. Multiple Personalities

Thank you for the reviews, I made only a slight change to this chapter….  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Voices, thousands of whispering voices, memories, thoughts, feelings...  
  
"Who am Ah?" She croaked and propped herself up.  
  
The room reminded her of a hospital, sterile tools everywhere and a remarkably clean environment.  
  
The place brought up so many memories, happy ones, sad ones, death, deceit, lies...  
  
The screaming started up again, a thousand memories flooded her mind at the same time, she felt like she was overloading.  
  
"Too many, too many, too many." She shook her head and brought up her knees to her chin.  
  
"Rogue," The voice, it was familiar, fatherly and…trustworthy.  
  
Xavier wheeled up to his student, relieved and wholly alarmed at her condition.  
  
"What's going on in your mind Rogue, I can't get in there, somehow you're blocking me, but I can still feel them in your head Rogue. Something else as well, a change, what's happening?" Xavier whispered.  
  
"Rogue? That's who I am? That can't be right, I'm Raven Darkholme, no- I'm Erik, no Victor I'm Victor, no Scott, no Jean, no, no, no, no, NO!!!" Rogue screamed and the room trembled slightly.  
  
"Rogue, let me help you, stop blocking me out."  
  
Rogue fell silent, her body became rigid and her eyes turned from green to blue.  
  
  


        Wolverine looked at her alarmed and stepped forward.

" Rogue, what's happening to you? Rogue, snap out of it! Rogue! Rogue…." 

///////////////////////////////////

**Inside Rogue's mind…..**

_"Rogue, Rogue." Magneto was glowing incadescently, his hovering body moved about in her mnd like a phantom. _

_Rogue shook her head and looked around at the nothingness that was_

_her mind. _  
          " _Magneto, are you sure this will help me with my psyches?" Rogue asked. _

_Magneto smiled, his prescence seemed to grow.     _

_" Of course," _

_" I'm not sure I want to do this," Rogue said. _

_Magneto smiled, his hands turned bright red and there was a flash of light._

_Rogue screamed as the light seared throughout her mind. _

  
___________________  
  
Rogue grinned and thrust her hand through the metallic table.  
  
"Like how super is this?" She said grinning and teleporting around the room.  
  
"Kitty, will you stop that?" Rogue said in Scott's voice, suddenly stopping in the middle of the room.  
  
Rogue's serious expression changed into Kurt's goofy one and she began to prance about singing, "Scott and Jean, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
Again Rogue's personality changed into the sleek and clever expression of Mystique, her eyes glowing yellow as she spoke, "Idiots, do you have nothing better to do now than prance about in her body?"  
  
"Children shall be children Mystique, let them be." Xavier's voice rumbled through Rogue's throat.  
  
The real Xavier watched her nervously, Wolverine, Storm and McCoy stood unnoticed as well, as Rogue took on the numerous amount of personalities in her head, acting them out and sometimes using their powers at will.  
  
"What're we gonna do chuck? She's gone bonkers." Wolverine said, Storm coughed hiding a chuckle.  
  
"It seems as if Rogue is taking on all of the personalities within her mind, but allowing them to react with her body. They seem to be consciously aware of what's going on as well, it is quite remarkable." McCoy said rapidly.  
  
"Speak for yourself, Blue Boy. There's nothing funny about Rogue's possible future in an asylum." Wolverine snorted.  
  
McCoy ignored him and continued, "I have to say again, this is remarkable, the potential she possesses. Her ability to evolve like this at will is astounding."  
  
"Evolve?" Storm asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, that s exactly what she's doing, evolving? Like every mutant who just discovers their power or whose power begins to grow, but she is evolving at a rapid rate and at will. Quite astounding."  
  
"Really? Did you think so?" Rogue spoke up; her Gothic pale face was lit up in a cocky grin.  
  
"Rogue?" Wolverine asked.  
  
" Yeah, it's meh alright. Ah seem ta be here ta stay."  
  
______________________________  
  
Basically what happens is Rogue is merging with the other personalities within her mind. That isn't to say that she'll be completely different, but more of a colony of bees all who possess the same instincts. They'll become sort of a bee hive you could say, with her being the Queen Bee. The next chapter will be better.__


	3. King of Hearts

I haven't had the time to write anything lately,  
  
Enjoy...please.  
  
/Thoughts are here/  
  
Good I got that out of the way. {Translation} +++++++++++++++++++  
  
Rogue groaned and snuggled deeper into the covers, unaware that two crimson eyes on an onyx background were intently watching her. The eyes belonged to the gorgeous chiseled face of a tall, lean and muscular man, with long curly brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, over a lean black sweater and simple black khaki pants. In the corner of his mouth was a cigarette that he smoked with the expertise of a pro.  
"Si beau, si beau," He chanted, stroking the side of her face with an ungloved hand.  
Rogue groaned again, her forehead wrinkled as she turned towards him. She was beautiful; her face was pale but the beautiful pale of snow. Her lips were ruby red against her face and her long lashes gave her a vulnerable appearance.  
Gambit's musing was interrupted by a loud booming voice that made him wince in pain.  
Xavier's telepathic shout was astounding and it made Gambit clutch his head in pain.  
Xavier hadn't even detected the intruder, who would? Not even Wolverine was awake at 3 a.m in the morning. He had relied too much on Wolverine's keen ability to smell, without even realizing that Wolverine was not at all invulnerable.  
However, he had felt that emotion ripple throughout his sleep. It was pure and whole.love. It had made him awake; the feeling was so strong and pure. Nevertheless, when he reached out to see the mind to which it belonged, he had found this Acolyte, this intruder, bent over his student. He had tried to penetrate his thoughts, but his mental walls were so advanced that he was not even able to understand what he was doing here.  
Remy grinned and stroked the side of Rogue's face again, his eyes still upon her.  
  
Xavier was silent, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.  
  
I came to warn you, mon ami. Magneto knows about Rogue's ability to control her powers. He's been talking about how with her he could destroy the human race. I think he's planning something, what I'm not sure. But watch out for Magneto, I won't allow him to ruin Rogue. I won't allow anyone to destroy her.  
Remy smiled and bent down, his lips upon Rogue's in a deep kiss. Rogue woke up, astounished, her deep emerald eyes staring into Remy's red ones. Rogue stared up at him, shocked as he gently gripped the side of her face before releasing her almost reluctantly and swiftly jumping out of the window, tossing her a black rose and his trademark card. The King of Hearts. 


	4. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

Rogue 151, I'm glad that you said that, but I'm not really focusing on the comic books. Anyway, I've sort of edited chapter 2, I'm not really happy with how short and dull they were,but hopefully they'll be more detailed next time.  It's really important that you reread chapter 2. Sorry, I reallly am….-


	5. The Beauty of a Rose

Oh thank goodness! I've had writer's block for this story for a very long time, but then, all of a sudden ideas just pop into my head! Oh! And sorry about the last sucky chapter, that was a major bummer. Anyhow here's what I'm planning for the future ( any suggestions please just review, hurrry!!!)

I'm thinking that this story should take place somewhere else, I mean, I'm tired of the same X-men fanfic in the same place. I know that's where they live but come on! ( So where should it take place? Give ideas!!)

I'm leaning towards a Romy pairing, but I also love Ryo and Rietro pairings, so I don't know!!

Jamie will be a main character in this story, believe me. We never see enough of Jamie even though we should.

Pyro is apart of the X-men, sorry for all those evil Pyro villain fans.

History of some characters may be changed for convenience of this story. 

Should their be a love triangle? But who wins?

( I need your opinion!!)

Oh and Rogue 151, thank you for the insight

I've just been sort of negligent with my story because I haven't had much time to write on it. I've edited the the other chapters now, so they're longer and !!!

I know this is probably a weird story, but I just have a weird view on what I'd like to happen. It isn't really true to the comic book but it's set more in the Evolution time but truthfully, I'm just having meaningless fun…….

Hopefully this one will be better than the others since I've had more time to write. 

++++++++++++++  
            

Rogue twirled the rose between her fingers, the black petals softly touching her ungloved fingers. 

               W_as that a dream? Or did an Acolyte just kiss meh last night?_

               Rogue kept twirling the rose between her ungloved fingers, staring at the card he had left her. 

               She was sitting in her favorite spot. A secluded little part of the mansion's vast forest with a deep lake and lilies growing everywhere. Lilies were beautiful flowers, but she had always loved roses because of their beauty and danger. 

               _Be careful when touching a rose my dear, its thorns cut deep. Irene had loved roses as much as Rogue had. However, for Rogue, they were more of an embodiment of her, a thing that cannot be touched. _

               _A thing? Is that how ya think of yo' self now?  _

            Rogue gritted her teeth and threw the rose into the lake. 

            She really did not want to go back to the mansion. McCoy had only just let her into her room last night while Kitty and the rest of the mansion were asleep. She would probably still be asleep if it were not for her strange encounter with the Acolyte. 

            _Why didn't I absorb him? Oh Gawd, what is happening? There is something wrong, I can feel something wrong. _

Rogue almost screamed at herself, she was such an idiot, so ready to agree with her psyche Magneto that she believed his lies. That she could somehow control her powers, but they were still there. In the back of her mind, as if they were waiting for something……..

             Rogue slipped back on her gloves and sighed. 

            Something was not right, something really was not right………

                        +++++++++++++++++++++

**In Bayville, some miles away from the ****Xavier****Mansion**…..********

            "So, you did do as I asked?" The woman was beautiful with long peroxide blonde hair and sharp sapphire eyes. Her stance was all but seducing; she wore a white dress that clung tightly to her body like skin, with a simple long white coat. She was tapping her white heels on the ground in a sudden rhythm that seemed to have no tune, until the man before her spoke. 

            "Yes**, of course," **Mesmero had never before been so afraid of someone in his life, but the woman before him exuded danger.

            She held a white pistol in her hand, along with a simple white rose that she twirled between her white gloved fingers. 

            "Of course, if you hadn't, well, that would be….. hazardous." 

            Her choice of words made Mesmero shiver. 

            "So, precious Rogue thinks she's all under control, very well then, we'll see what happens now." Emma Frost, otherwise known as the White Queen smiled. 

            "Mesmero, be a doll and call Deathbird, we have things to discuss." 

+++++++++++++++++

I said I'm just having fun, wonder who else I can put in here? :****


End file.
